Sweet Soft Calm Love
by Hellflores
Summary: A sequel to my fic, A Nightmare and Calming Love. Zoey once again had a horrible nightmare of Mal. Mike soon decided to help her remove her horrible thoughts of Mal by pleasing her. This is has some parts where it's in Zoey's dream. Rated M for soft sexual interaction and a hint of rape. Enjoy the fic


**This is a sequel to my Total Drama lemon, 'A Nightmare and Calming Love' where Zoey had a horrifying nightmare of Mal... raping her and Mike helped her relieve her stress by having soft love making.**

 **Anyway, takes place about a year after the fic, enjoy :)**

Nearly a year has passed ever since Zoey's horrifying nightmare about Mal raping her and being his sex slave for the rest of her life. After awaking from that frightening nightmare, Mike helped her remove the thought from her mind by making sweet, slow love with her. As of now, Zoey no longer has that horrible dream in her mind ever again, but she has been having small thoughts day in and out about Mal. Those thoughts were sometimes of Mal, either beating her senselessly, torturing her friends and love ones, killing her and Mike, or even him nearly close to raping her.

Zoey sometimes takes a warm shower to remove these thoughts from her mind, or mostly talk to Mike about them, making him help her by talking it out so she could no longer think about them. But for months now, her thoughts keep reappearing and they even sometimes become horrible dreams, worse than her original dream. One night, the two were resting inside their room, Zoey was holding Mike for comfort while he held her back in his sleep, gently nuzzling his head against hers. However, the red-haired Indie gal was slowly shuddering in her sleeps, her heart started pounding like crazy while sweats began pouring down on her face.

"No... please, just stop!" Zoey spoke in a frighten tone as the scene soon changed into her dream... or should I say... her nightmare. In her nightmare, Zoey was running for her life from an ominous, eerie, spine-chilling, traumatic black force, that was swallowing everything it touches. Zoey ran and ran, screaming at it, "GO AWAY, PLEASE!" The black force spread even faster, covering Zoey's surrounding with nothing but black emptiness. Zoey soon tripped on something, making her fall to the ground as the black force soon covered her whole.

Back inside the real world, Zoey was gasping, breathing for air; her heart raced like crazy, her eyes were tearing up while her whole body started shaking in true terror. "No please... stop this! I don't want to... please!" Mike overheard his girlfriend's pleads and begs, causing him to wake up. 'Huh?' Mike turn and saw Zoey, whimpering, shaking in fear, talking in her sleep. "Please just stop! Leave me alone, why are you doing this to me!" Mike quickly knew she was having a nightmare, so he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. 'Zoey, wake up! It's just a dream, wake up now!'

Back inside Zoey's nightmare, she was being held by the black force as it soon slammed her to the ground and onto a wall. "Ahhh! What do you want!? Just who the hell are you supposed to be?!" Zoey screamed at the being as it soon started to hollow a laugh. 'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK LITTLE RED!' Zoey soon gasped, her face turned into one seeing a being of true absolute terror. "N-NO... I-I-IT... Can't be!" The black force soon started to take form, it created a hand that was holding Zoey against the wall. It soon created a whole body as its head took form of a being that Zoey refused to see at all. It grew hair that covered its face, it's face smiled, showing a gap tooth, it grew eyes that were dark red but had bangs under them. The black force was none other than Mal.

"WHAT'S WRONG... SEE SOMETHING... SCARY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zoey was speechless, she couldn't say a single word let alone scream. "CAN'T TALK... MAYBE THIS WILL!" Mal soon slammed Zoey hard to the ground, causing her to scream in pain. He soon used his other hand and tore Zoey's clothes apart, leaving her fully nude. 'NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!' Zoey screamed in her nightmare and even inside the real world as she was shaking and screaming over and over. 'STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! LEAVE ME ALONE, MAL!' Mike overheard Mal's name, making him more determine to wake up her. Mal soon lower himself down, shirking to human size as he soon grabbed Zoey's throat, choking her tightly. Zoey gripped Mal's hand, hoping to fight back but it was useless. "Hehehehehe… you can't stop me, Red. No matter what, I'll always be here, in your dreams, in your thoughts... you can't get rid of me, Zoey! Nothing can stop me!' Mal leaned in close and licked Zoey's face, making her tear up as he formed a monstrous erection. "There is nothing in this world... you can do... to stop this... nothing at all, hehehehehe." Mal forced her down as he slowly gets close to her lower reign. Zoey screamed and pleaded for this to stop, but nothing was happening that can stop it. 'Please... STOP THIS!'

"ZOEY, WAKE UP NOW!" Zoey gasped in horror, opening her eyes as she looked at her surroundings. She saw Mike's room, she saw her body, nothing but her dark red night gown. "Zoey... are you... alright?" Zoey slowly turned, seeing only Mike in her sight. Zoey soon was breathing slowly but her eyes started tearing up as her voice whimpered and cracked broken. Soon enough, Zoey held Mike tightly, crying her heart out as she screamed, 'HE WAS CLOSE! HE NEARLY HAD ME AGAIN! WHY CAN'T I STOP THIS... WHY!?' Zoey bawled out in depression and total terror while Mike held her softly, rubbing her hair with one of his hands as he spoke in a calm tone. "It's okay... he's not here anymore. It was only a dream, it was only a dream. I got you, Zoey. I got you, sweetie. Everything's going to be alright... I'm here." Mike continued to calm her while she cried and cried even more onto his chest.

The next day, Mike was speaking with some of their closest friends about last night, but he told Dawn the whole thing. "She told me her nightmare was of her being chased by a black unseen force, that was covering her whole surround. The force even manifested a form of Mal and nearly raped her. She told me it was close to doing so until she woke up from it. Dawn, I need to know... how can I help Zoey? I've done a lot of things to help her; made her tea, talked to her about it, she took a warm shower with me, I even gave her a foot, back and shoulder massage but she still has these nightmares." Dawn gasped after hearing this, and soon ponder for a second about it. Dawn soon spoke onto her and said to Mike, 'Michael, why don't you do the same thing you did to her when she had her nightmare of Mal from last year. But this time, don't rush things, slowly take your time and help her relive these horrible thoughts and fears of Mal.' Mike looked surprised while his face blushed deeply. "Dawn... are you sure I should do that? I don't want to make her even more stressful by making love with her. I mean... it did help her before but... she might remember Mal trying to rape her again."

"Mike, like I said, don't rush it. I mean take your time and go slow... you know what I mean. Just... help our friend, please, I worry for her safety. I sense her aura a while ago... and she felt like she was close to end her own life." Mike widen his eyes and soon said, 'YOU MEAN SHE WAS CLOSE TO COMMIT SUICIDE!?' Dawn didn't want to say that but only replied back as calmly as she could, "Yes... but not major thoughts of suicidal. Michael, just do what you have to do... and help Zoey." Mike only nodded with a small sigh as the two hanged up. Mike rubbed his whole face as he sighed deeply. 'I can't believe I'm doing this again, I mean I enjoy making love to her... but I don't want to cause her even more stress or make her have even worse thoughts of that bastard at all. But... I want to help her so much... maybe I'll try to do it... but like Dawn said... take my time and slow it down.'

The following day, it was close to the evening. Zoey was taking a warm shower alone. The red-haired Indie Chick wasn't moving at all. She remained still, letting the warm shower water hit her nude body and her ruby red hair. Zoey had her eyes close, thinking about her recent nightmare of Mal. "Why... Why can't I just forget about that monster!? He didn't do anything to me... yet... tried to kill me during the Blue Moon, fooled me about being Mike and tried to end both me and Mike during the season. But... he always in my mind... I'll always think what he would have done to me if I was still fooled by him... or what he would do to me if Mike was... really gone!" Zoey's eyes opened in horror, she slowly started having thoughts of Mal... trapping her in a cell as he tried to rape her horribly. Zoey could hear his horrible laugh as he viciously rapes her. Tears formed inside her eyes, her body shook in terror as she kept saying repeatedly, "Please stop... please stop... please stop!" Zoey gasped and whimpered, she couldn't stop trembling in fear, she couldn't stop hearing his laughter or her screams and begs to stop this.

Soon enough, while she was distracted from her own thoughts, she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. Zoey jumped while screaming in fear, she huddled near the corner, defending herself until she heard Mike's voice. "Zoey, it's me." Zoey opened her eyes, seeing her boyfriend in front of her, wearing no clothes at all. Zoey sighed in relief but held Mike tightly. 'I'm so sorry... I thought you were... him.' Zoey sniffed and slowly cried but Mike stopped her soft whimpering, lowering himself to her eye sight as he wiped her tears away and said to her. "Zoey, please stop this. Look at me, okay. Mal is gone, he has been gone for a year now... you don't have to worry about him returning at all. He's not coming back... and I promise you he won't lay a single-" Zoey soon stopped him and said, 'YOU TOLD ME THAT EVERY SINGLE DAY! I know he's gone! But he isn't in here!' Zoey pointed to her head as she continued. 'Mike, I can't stop thinking of that monster at all! I can't stop thinking what he would do to you, me, our friends, the ones we love, anybody! And I can't stop thinking what he would do me if... you were gone! I would have made me his slave for my whole life, or maybe he would kill me in the most horrible way imaginable... or worst... he would have made me his sex slave and... and... and-' Mike literally stopped her by covering her mouth with his hand as he soon said

"Zoey, stop it! If you keep saying that or even continue thinking about it, you won't stop having these nightmares at all." Mike slowly removed his hand from her face but slowly held her cheek as he continued but spoke softly and calmly. "Look... when we started dating, I made a promise to you, your parents and to myself that no matter what... I will always be there to protect you from anything. Zoey, I want to help you no matter what... and I've done everything I can... but... there's one thing I can do. However, it's something you may know." Mike's face blushed a bit, but he didn't care about it while Zoey slowly blushed as well as she soon spoke. 'You mean... we make love?' Mike only said, "Yes... but this time... I want to make sure you are 100% calm, relaxed and no longer having these nightmares. Please... will you let me help you remove your horrible thoughts from your body... and your soul?"

Zoey sighed softly and only said, "I would anything to remove him from my mind... but I don't want you to do all the work." Mike sighed and replied back, 'Zoey, I don't want to be pleased... I want to help you remove these thoughts and help you feel pleased and relaxed... so please... let me help you.' Zoey only did was nod to Mike's question as he soon turned the shower off and helped her out of the shower tub. The two soon walked back to their room, both fully nude and wet as Zoey sat down on top of their bed. Mike soon sat next to her as he held her close and said, 'Ready?' Zoey nodded as the two slowly leaned in close and soon shared a soft, passionate kiss on the lip. Their kiss wasn't too strong, wasn't sexy or hot... it was only a light, soft, pleasing passionate kiss on the lip. "Mmmmm." Zoey moaned softly as Mike pulled her closer to him, his hands rubbed her hair slowly, letting her feel more pleased and relax as she wrapped her arms around his neck, refusing to stop their kiss.

"Mmmm… is it helping you, Zoey?" Mike asked as Zoey didn't reply but pulled him back to their kiss. Mike didn't need to ask again, he know she wanted to continue as he soon started to rub his hands against her wet back, circling his fingers around his soft wet back, making her moan softly against their kiss. 'Oh Mike...' Zoey moaned Mike's name as they kept kissing each other softly. Mike's hands continue to rub her back as he soon separates from their kiss. "Please Zoey... just relax." Mike pulled her closer, letting their chest grind against one another as Mike started kissing her neck slowly. Zoey felt a small shiver down by her spine, she gasped and moaned sweetly while her hands began rubbing Mike's hairs and shoulder, making him feel pleased as well. 'Oh Mike... that feel so... good.' Zoey gasped and moaned even more while Mike kept kissing her neck, lightly pecking it while his hands continue to rub her back, feeling her soft wet skin, making her feel even more relaxed.

Mike soon enough, started licking her neck as he began sucking her neck slowly, making her scream softly. "Ohhhh! Mike...Mmmmmm!" Zoey clawed onto Mike's shoulder as he kept licking and sucking her neck slowly, making her feel more relaxed and more pleased than ever. "Yes... keep going! Please, don't stop!" Zoey bit her lips softly, loving and enjoying Mike's loving comfort pleasure on her back and neck as he increased his sucking and licking, going only a little harder. 'Mmmmm! I only want to help you feel pleased and happy again, my love.' Mike whispered into Zoey's ear as he kept going with his soft neck pleasure. While doing so, Mike was enjoying the pleasure that he was forming a hard erection down below, that Zoey was feeling, making her feel more pleased than ever. "Hehehehe… seems your little friends helping you with my pleasure, dear." Mike ignored his bulge teasing Zoey's lower lip as he kept sucking her neck, tasting the sweet texture of her soft skin while also tasting the wet texture from their shower.

Minutes later, Mike stopped his pleasure on Zoey's neck and back, seeing all the hickey marks he left all over her neck. Zoey sighed softly, smiling at her Mike softly as she said, "Thanks... that helped a bit." Mike smiled back as he soon said, 'It was my pleasure... but... I'm not done yet. There's more to be done, Zoey.' Zoey understood but softly laughed while also blushing as Mike soon turned his attention to her 32 B-Cupped sized soft doughs, admiring their softness and wetness as his hands soon gotten close and started the pleasure. Mike soon continued his pleasure towards Zoey as his hands started groping her breasts, slowly groping and rolling them, causing Zoey to hiss softly while her hands clawed onto Mike's back. "Oh god!" Zoey gasped and moaned even more, loving Mike's hands around her breasts, rubbing them like a god while Mike kept going, his hands kept squeezing and groping them softly yet firmly, he soon began his focus on her pink nipples as he started pinching them softly, rolling and squeezing them, making them hard in pleasure. "Ahhh! OH MIKE!" Zoey moaned hard, loving Mike's pleasure on her breasts as Mike soon made her feel even more pleased by licking them.

Mike soon enough began licking her breasts, he started with the right one, swilling his wet tongue around her pink nipple as he soon sucked them fully. "Mmmmmm!" Mike moaned deeply against Zoey's breasts, loving their softness as he kept licking and sucking her right one while his hands continued to grope and fondle the left one. 'Ohhhh god, yes!' Zoey moaned and moaned, loving Mike's pleasure even more as he continues sucking and groping her breasts. Mike soon enough decided to make Zoey feel more pleasure, his hands soon lowered down, he kept sucking on her right breasts as his hands soon made it to their location... her wet lower lip. "Zoey... I said I would help you... so... here goes nothing." Mike spoke as he went back to her breasts while hands soon started rubbing her wet pink slit slowly. Zoey soon moaned hard, feeling Mike's fingers against her most sensitive part of her body as Mike switched to the left breasts, fully sucking it while his hands started rubbing her slit slowly.

"Oh god! Oh shit! Oh, fucking god, Mikey!" Zoey swore and moaned pleasingly, loving Mike's mouth sucking her breasts while also enjoying his strong fingers against her pink flower hole. Mike was loving the feeling of his sweet angle's lower lips while also loving the soft, wet texture of her breasts as he soon increased his sucking, fully sucking her breasts harder but kept it at a minimum while his hands started rubbing her wet slit faster but tried to keep it down since he wanted to take his time with this. Zoey, on the other hand, was loving every single feeling of her Italian lover, loving his hot mouth sucking on her soft little kitties while also loving his strong hands rubbing and even slowly fingering her wet flower hole. "Oh Mike... god, this feels like heaven! Please, don't stop!" Zoey held Mike by the head, slowly rubbing his wet hair while her other hand was teasing him a bit by rubbing his hard shaft, that was growing even more. Mike grunted a bit as he kept sucking and rubbing Zoey even more. 'Mmmmm! Zoey... please stop this... I should be-' Zoey stopped him by pushing his face against her breasts as she said, "Mike... just be quiet and enjoy it... I want you to enjoy it as much as I do, please." Mike didn't want to disappoint her, so he let her continue her soft rubbing as he kept sucking her breasts as he soon started fingering her slowly.

"Ohhhh!" Zoey shiver in pleasure as Mike started fingering her pussy, slowly using two of his fingers as he moves them around her wet inner walls, feeling the tightness and wetness of her lower lip. Mike moaned hard as he started sucking both of her breasts at the same time while Zoey gasped and moan, loving being fingered by her lover as she soon started stroking his bulge slowly. 'Mmmm!' Mike moaned against her breasts as he stopped his sucking and looked at Zoey. 'Come on... I should be-' Zoey shut him up by kissing him softly as she said, "Just shut up already... you've done so much for me now... I don't want to have all the fun, honey... so please let me pleasure you too... okay?" Mike couldn't resist Zoey's sweet voice nor her sweet and innocent begs so he just sighed and gave in. 'Fine...' Zoey thanked him but soon pulled him into another kiss as they both started rubbing their lower reigns. "Mmmmm!" The two kissed each other softly, but heated things up by tongue kissing sweetly. The two kept making out slowly while their hands kept rubbing and stroking each other lower reigns. Mike loved Zoey's soft and beautiful hands stroking and rubbing his hard shaft while Zoey loved Mike's strong and firmed hand rubbing and fingering her wet pink slit.

"Mmmmm… oh god, I love you so much!" Zoey spoke in a soft tone as Mike replied back, 'I love you too, Zoey... so very much!' They both resumed their soft make out session while they both increased their pace, Zoey stroked Mike's erection harder while Mike fingered her wet pussy faster, making them moan and groan passionately against their kiss. "Dear god... don't stop... keep fingering fucking my pussy, Mike... please." Zoey begged Mike to finger fuck her harder as he replied back in the same pleasing tone, 'As long as you keep stroking my hard bulge, I'll do whatever you want.' They both didn't stop what they were doing, Zoey kept stroking her Italian lover's hard, hot, veined, 10 inched erection while Mike continued to rub and finger his sweet red-haired goddess wet and soft pink slit as they kept kissing each other harder. "Mmmmm!"

Soon enough, they both felt a vibration inside their bodies. "Mike... sweetie, I think I'm gonna cum!" Mike replied back, 'Me too... I think I can't hold it anymore!' The two kept going, not holding back as they soon screamed passionately, 'OH GOD! I'M CUMMING!' Zoey and Mike both pulled one another into one more passionate kiss as they both moaned deeply, Mike ejaculated hard, cumming his hot man water all over his chest and Zoey's hand while Zoey climaxed hard, spreading her wet liquid all over Mike's hand and on the bed. The two removed from their kiss as they released each other from their lower reigns. They both breath in heavily as they soon took a taste from each other's cum. Zoey tasted Mike's semen, having a sweet yet salty flavor while Mike tasted Zoey's cum, having a sweet cherry flavor in it. The two looked at one another as Mike soon said, 'Is that enough?' Zoey took a moment to relax herself as she cupped Mike's face and said, "Honestly... I can't think of him at all... not even a small thought." Mike's mouth curved to a proud smile as Zoey giggle and gave her sweetheart a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mike... it really means a lot to me." Mike slowly held her close and said, 'No matter what... I'm always here for you, Zoey... whether it's something physical, emotional, or even mental... I'll always make sure you're safe and sound, Zoey Roth.' Zoey slowly started to cry with tears of joys as she kissed Mike's face repeatedly, making him laugh while also causing him to blush. "Thank you so much, Michael Peterson!" Zoey hugged Mike once more as he returned the hug while also kissing her head. 'I'm always here, Zoey... so... you wanna continue or... should we stop?' Zoey only said, "I think we should stop... you did enough for me... okay?" Mike nodded with an understood smile.

The day changed to night as they both gotten ready for bed. Mike was laying on the bed, wearing only his yellow pajamas pants. "Hope she's doing alright..." Mike said with a concern look on his face as Zoey soon entered their room, wearing her dark red night gown. "How was your shower?" Mike asked with a grin as Zoey replied back while laying down next to him. "Relaxing... and just perfect." Zoey soon cuddle next to Mike, resting her head on top of Mike's chest like a pillow. "Hehehehehe… I'm glad you're better, sweetie." Mike held her close as he covered them both with a large and warm blanket. "So, you sure you're going to be alright... you're positive you won't think or even dream about Mal at all?" Zoey looked up and said, 'I'm positive I won't have a single nightmare of him at all, Mike. All thanks to you.' Zoey pleased a soft kiss on Mike's cheek and soon rested besides his neck. Mike slowly smiled at his sleeping angel and hugged her tight as they soon went to sleep. "Goodnight, Zoey. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Mike... I love you." Mike replied back with a kiss and said, 'I love you even more.' They soon fell to sleep in a hugging position. Around 1 o'clock in the morning, they were both asleep until Zoey mumbled in her sleep. "He's not winning tonight..." The scene soon changed into Zoey's dream as she is standing up, wearing her usual clothes until she saw the same black force from before. Zoey soon was covered with the black force as it lifted her up and soon transformed in a hand while it also created a face of Mal.

"HELLO THERE, LITTLE RED! HAPPY TO SEE ME AGAIN?" Mal grinned only for Zoey to show a smug face and said, 'Yes... because tonight is the last time you're going to cause me anymore pain and misery to my mind!' Mal looked surprised but soon changed to a hysterical laugh as he soon slammed her to the ground and shuck to normal size but held her by the neck with both hands. "DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! I'M NEVER LEAVING YOU, RED! THERE IS NOTHING IN THIS WORLD THAT YOU CAN DO... TO STOP ME!" Zoey's smug face didn't leave her as Mal growled and howled. "WHAT CAN YOU DO THAT CAN STOP ME, RED! HUH, WHAT CAN YOU DO!?" After saying that, Mal felt a burning sensation in his body. The evil alter looked confused until his left hands started to shake as it soon... disappear. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Soon his left arms started to dissolve out of nothingness, it soon started on his right arm too. Zoey soon kicked Mal straight to the ground as she stood up and looked at the dark figure.

"You're disappearing Mal... you're no longer a part of my thoughts!" Mal soon glared at Zoey and screamed, 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!?' Zoey soon walked up to the black nightmarish being as his legs started dissolving as well. "You see Mal... the reason why you're here is because you're in my thoughts and in my dream. Ever since All Stars, I couldn't stop thinking what you could have done to me, my friends, and Mike if you were still around. But because of that, I keep on dreaming about Mal, hurting my friends, ending Mike's life and turning me into your own sex toy! My friends and Mike keep telling me to stop thinking about you, but how could I... when I can't stop being scared of you... but then... just today, I realized something from Mike." Zoey looked down at Mal as she soon said with a strong and confident tone, "You're nothing but a figment of my own imagination! You are just a thought in my own mind that I couldn't erase for a year now! In my thoughts and in my dream, you are all I think about... but I realized that you are just that... a small thought in my mind."

Mal growled at her with rage but Zoey kept going as she glared at him. "You disappeared from Mike's mind along with his alters during the Finale. They sacrificed their own lives just to give Mike a normal life but also, to get rid of you! You're not coming back, Mal! I believe that, but I know... no matter what kind of dream I have, what kind of thought I'm thinking about... I know one thing. You... Aren't... Real! You're just a little thought in my mind that grows into a hellish nightmare the more I fear you returning! Mike, my friends even myself keep reminding me... you are gone! You're never coming back, no matter what! You may have ruined my sweetheart's childhood, you may have tried to end our lives during All Stars, but I know for a fact... there is nothing in this world that can bring you back to life! But in here... you're just a dream... you're just a thought... a thought that I can get rid of for good!" Mal soon had enough as he covered the whole place with darkness while also becoming a black figure as he soon hollowed at Zoey in pure rage.

"YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME, ZOEY! NOTHING CAN STOP ME, YOU HEAR ME! THERE IS NOTHING THAT YOU OR THAT PEON OF A BODY USER CAN DO TO GET RID OF ME! I'LL ALWAYS BE HERE RED, ALWAYS!" Zoey clenched her hand into a fist, grinded her teeth and hollowed back, 'JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE YOU NIGHTMARE!' With a single punch, Mal exploded, disappearing while the whole place went back to normal. Zoey sighed and said, 'No matter what... you're just in my head... that's all. You're not real in my mind... you're a small thought that I can ignore and erase from my head.' Back in the real world, Zoey smiled peacefully while Mike just looked and smiled. 'Heh, you finally beat him, Zoey... good job.' Mike kissed his sleeping angel and went back to sleep, knowing now... Zoey no longer fears Mal returning anymore.

 **It's done! I'm glad how this went through, and yes there was less sexiness in this one, but like I said... this was a comfort lemon. I hoped you all enjoyed it, please do review it this I want to know what you all think of it. Bye for now :)**


End file.
